Death Song
The Death Song is a Mystery Class dragon that is featured in Dreamworks Dragons: Race to the Edge. It was first revealed in the Dreamworks panel at Wondercon. Description Death Song This Dragon uses his melodic call to lure his targets into the dense jungles of Melody Island. There, he can watch as they search for the source of the song. Slithersong This dragon will lure you in with it's enchanting melody, then immobilize you with a ferocious strike. Abilities Song The Death Song uses a siren-like song to lure its prey to a remote island. The secret behind this amazing feat is the Death Song's extra cervical vertebrate. When the Death Song calls, its extra vertebrae expand into its frills, and its song is able to be projected to specific targets up to a mile away. Firepower After striking its prey, the Death Song covers it in a yellow, amber substance which traps and preserves victims as it hardens into a stiff amber cocoon. This cocoon is so strong, it is only penetrable by flame. Afterwords, the Death Song returns to finish its prey off. It does this by breaking the prey out of the amber and then eating them. Consuming Death Songs are able to consume medium size dragons under a few minutes, as shown when it devoured an entire Gronckle. Strength and Combat Considering their size, Death Songs have shown to have strong jaw muscles, as they have been shown to lift up medium sized dragons such as the Gronckle, that weights over a few tons. It apparently can also disconnect the amber substance from the ground with its own jaw. They are also very powerful, as it was shown to be able to defeat a Thunderdrum easily by swinging its tail to the mountain and able to hold it down with no difficulties at all despite its heavy weight. Appearance The Death Song's wings resemble that of a Thunderdrum. Its head resembles that of a Scauldron. Its frill resembles that of a Stormcutter. It has a tail that is very reminiscent of a Monstrous Nightmare. Its body resembles that of a Timberjack, as it is very thin. The Death Song has the striking and bright colors of blue, yellow and orange on both its wings and its tail. The spines of the Death Song, which run all along its back, resemble those of a Stormcutter or a Skrill. Behavior Death Songs are extremely solitary. This is most likely because of the fact that they will eat any dragon who gets too close to them, including their own kind. Their preferred prey is other dragons, but they aren't adverse to eating any unwary human who strays to close to their nests. Your best chance to defeat this dragon is to ride a Thunderdrum, which is mostly immune to the Death Song's song. This is because a Thunderdrum's hearing is so poor that they unable to hear their lullaby. Death Songs also struggle with small spaces, as they can be effected by the echo of their own song. Unlike most dragons, the Death Song will abandon its young not long after hatching. Trivia * The Death Song is the seventh dragon to have "death" in its name, and the first dragon to have the word "death" at the beginning of the name. ** Other dragons that death in its name are Red Death, Whispering Death, Screaming Death, Sweet Death, and the dragons that are part of the novels are Green Death, Black Death and Purple Death. * This is the fourth dragon that appears to eat other dragons, the first being the Red Death, the second being the Scauldron, and the third being the Changewing. * In Rise of Berk this dragon is called the Slithersong. The dragon seems to be of a different color scheme than the Death Song, but Ludia has confirmed that they are the same species. In the game, Death Song is, instead, the name of the male dragon living on Melody Island that Hiccup and the gang encountered. * This dragon's name was believed to be the Deathsong, but the name is actually split into two words. It is spelled this way in Rise of Berk, however. * The Death Song's amber can only be penetrated by flame. * This dragon was named by Tuffnut. Fishlegs wanted to call it the Songwing. ** This was an internal joke from the producers as the Death Song was originally called Songwing, but they later renamed the species. ** The Death Song is the second dragon named by Tuffnut. The first was the Screaming Death. Coincidentally enough, both species have the word "death" somewhere in their names. * The Death Song tends to aim at its victim's body, but spares the head. It is possible that the Death Song likes to eat its prey alive. *It seems very unlikely that a Death Song can eat a full grown Gronckle in minutes (although it only takes seconds). It is possible that it heard the gang talking to each other and came back before it could eat it. *Its jaws also seem incredibly strong, as it can carry a full grown dragon covered in its amber-like substance with no struggle. *The amber of the Death Song was described as "golden liquid" in School of Dragons. *In School of Dragons, the Death Song is considered an invasive species in Berk. *A legend of the Death Song's origins is told by the Vikings of Berk. It is called The Dragon Valkyrie. *In School of Dragons, it is revealed that the Death Song can eat eels without getting sick, like the Typhoomerang. Gallery Deathsong teaser.png|The Death Song in the intro Deathsong head.png tumblr_npnmjsa5981qzmmzso1_1280.png Death Song Gallery 11 wm.jpg Death Song Gallery 2.jpg death song roar.jpg Deathsong rtte.png Death Song Gallery 33 wm.jpg Deathsong scream.png Deathsong RTTE.png death songs.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E3_0310.jpg death song alerted.gif Deathsong -Imperfect Harmony.png death song roar gif.gif RttE - E3 Hold On!.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E3_0467.jpg Deathsong front view.png RttE; Trapped In Amber.jpg|Trapped in Amber Death Song HM.png|A Death Song in Hiccup's Map deathsong-desc.jpg|The Death Song in School of Dragons Slithersong_-_FB.png|The 'Slithersong' in Rise of Berk Slithersong.png|Titan 'Slithersong' in Rise of Berk Unbekannter_Gleitgesang_-_FB.png|Death Song in Rise of Berk (called Deathsong in game) 11951944_760976407340720_1009810636594333583_n.jpg|Call of the Death Song Pack 12143167_778637295574631_7944575284482442226_n.jpg|Mystery/Amber Stable Image-0.png|The reaction with kerosene gel and the amber ignights a blue spark Deathsong concept.png Toothless and Death Song Promo.jpg 1933273 10153634162220020 7088433714629983064 o.jpg References Category:Mystery class Category:Large Dragons Category:Non-fire breathing dragons Category:Invasive Dragon Species